


Leaving home

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [26]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Belladonna got ready to leave home





	Leaving home

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM Bingo prompts:  
> Canon couples - G57 Belladonna Took/Bungo Baggins,   
> Life events - G57 leaving home

Today she was leaving home. For good. Belladonna Took was getting married to Bungo Baggins and thus, she was to live with him, in some strange smial with Bungo’s parents. She walked through corridors of the Great Smials of Tuckborogh, examining every corner.  
  
“Belladonna, Belladonna!” Donnamira cried.  
“What’s happened?” she asked, reaching her sister.  
“Bungo is here, to take you to the wedding. Are you ready?”  
“Yes, I’m,” she straightened her dress and corrected her hair.  
  
They left home, the last time she lived here, and approached Bungo.  
  
“You look beautiful,” he said, and she saw love in his eyes.


End file.
